Thank you for smoking
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Sherlock animiert einen Verdächtigen dazu, in Scotland Yard zu rauchen… damit er (heimlich) den Rauch mitinhalieren kann. Zu dumm nur, dass John Sherlocks Schwüre, er würde mit dem Rauchen ganz bestimmt aufhören, ernst genommen hatte. John beschließt, Sherlock eine Lektion zu erteilen, die dieser nicht so schnell vergessen wird…
1. Chapter 1

**Titel** : thank you for smoking

 **Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

 **Autor** : Lorelei Lee

 **Pairing** : Sherlock/John

 **Rating** : ab 18

 **Inhalt** : Sherlock animiert einen Verdächtigen dazu, in Scotland Yard zu rauchen… damit er (heimlich) den Rauch mitinhalieren kann. Zu dumm nur, dass John Sherlocks Schwüre, er würde mit dem Rauchen ganz bestimmt aufhören, ernst genommen hatte. John beschließt, Sherlock eine Lektion zu erteilen, die dieser nicht so schnell vergessen wird…

 **Kategorie** : slash, established relationship, Bondage, orgasm delay **,** cigar kink

 **Anmerkung** : Die Idee dazu trage ich schon seit über einem Jahr mit mir herum. Vielleicht sogar länger. Vermutlich sogar. Jetzt habe ich endlich mal ein bisschen Luft, um diese Story auch niederzuschreiben. Die Recherche-Arbeit dazu habe ich auch schon vor Monaten begonnen. Die Grund-Idee keimte durch Sherlocks _aktives_ Passiv-Rauchen in der Folge „der Hund von Baskerville".

 **Disclaimer** : Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

 **Thank you for smoking**

 **(Teil 1)**

„Da haben Sie Ihr Geständnis, Ginger!", rief Sherlock triumphierend aus und wandte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen Lestrade zu. „Einfacher geht es nun wirklich nicht. Ich denke von hier ab können Sie alleine weiter machen."

Doch Lestrade warf ihm bei dieser Verballhornung seines Vornamens nur einen müden, leidgeprüften Blick zu. Innerlich runzelte Sherlock die Stirn. _Ginger_! - löste nicht einmal ein genervtes ' _Sherlock_ ' aus? Lestrade nahm ein _Ginger_ einfach so hin? Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken? Wirklich beachtlich. Sogar im höchsten Maße erstaunlich. Er würde sich für das nächste Mal noch etwas kreativeres einfallen lassen müssen.

Lestrades Nicht-Reaktion irritierte Sherlock und daher sprach er John nun ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt an: „Und alles nur, weil ich mich mit Tabak-Asche auskenne. Mit 252 Sorten!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten sarkastisch. „Vielleicht erwähnst du das jetzt doch endlich mal in deinem _Blog_." Er musste die Anführungszeichen, die das Wort ' _Blog'_ umrahmen sollten nicht noch extra pantomimisch darstellen. Sein Tonfall war dafür mehr als ausreichend gewesen, wenn man Johns Mimik – die heute wieder besonders ausdrucksstark war – Glauben schenken konnte. Im Allgemeinen konnte man das. Und er konnte das sowieso. Johns unterschiedliche Gesichtsausdrücke waren längst in seinem Gedächtnispalast archiviert, interpretiert, verifiziert, katalogisiert und für ständigen Zugriff leicht erreichbar aufbewahrt.

„Waren es nicht zweihundertdreiund...", erwiderte John.

„Es sind ein paar dazugekommen", unterbrach ihn Sherlock hochmütig. „Ein rastender Geist rostet. Das kann _ich_ mir nicht leisten."

Mit wirbelndem Mantel schritt er aus dem Vernehmungszimmer von Scotland Yard. Dem Verdächtigen, der auf dem Tisch hinter ihm zusammengebrochen war, den glimmenden Zigarillo noch zwischen den bebenden Fingern, schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Der Fall war abgeschlossen. Der Mörder gefasst. Das Rätsel gelöst. Der Rest war für ihn belanglos.

Alles in allem war es ein langweiliger Fall gewesen. Dennoch befand sich Sherlock in Hochstimmung als er das Yard verließ und auf die Straße trat. Hinter sich hörte er die kurzen, präzisen Schritte, denen nach all den Jahren immer noch etwas militärisch-korrektes anhaftete. Sherlock schloss für einen Moment fast verträumt die Augen. Ruhe breitete sich in seinem sonst so rastlosen Geist aus und zeigte sich für Sekundenbruchteile auch auf seinem Gesicht.

 _John_.

John - der nun schon seit einiger Zeit so viel mehr war, als nur ein Mitbewohner und ein äußerst nützlicher Begleiter bei seinen Fällen. Nicht nur Ex-Soldat und Arzt... sondern _sein..._ _John_. John gehörte nun ihm, genauso wie er mit Haut und Haaren John gehörte.

„Das war brillant!", rief John hinter ihm aus. Eigenartigerweise klang es etwas spöttisch und Sherlocks Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen, bevor er sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte. Seltsam... jetzt war seine Mimik nicht ganz eindeutig zu bestimmen. War er... verärgert? Sherlock beschloss, sicherheitshalber nicht darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen zog er sein Smartphone aus der Manteltasche und wischte und tippte mit dem Daumen darauf herum.

„Ach was...", wehrte er ab. „Kaum eine Drei. Warum ich dafür überhaupt das Haus verlassen habe, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber was soll's. Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, ein weiterer Verbrecher kann der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt werden...", fuhr er in leierndem, gelangweilten Tonfall fort. „Wie auch immer... Mittagessen? Ich habe kürzlich in Southwark eines dieser kleinen Cafés entdeckt, die du so magst und sie servieren auch diese Blaubeer-Pancakes, die bei dir unbegreiflicherweise dieses fast schon unanständige Stöhnen auslösen, das du sonst nur..."

„Ich rede nicht von dem Fall!", unterbrach ihn John unwirsch.

 _Unwirsch_? Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag blickte Sherlock irritiert sein Gegenüber an. Warum sollte John... Oh. Dann hatte er wohl doch etwas gemerkt. Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Er würde in Zukunft besser aufpassen müssen. John wurde besser. Aufmerksamer. Eigentlich sollte er stolz auf ihn sein, aber warum wurde John immer gerade dann besonders wachsam, wenn er es eben _nicht_ sein sollte?

„Ich kenne dieses kleine Café – das ' _ganz zufällig'_ ein reines Raucherlokal ist", fuhr John fort. Auch John musste die Anführungszeichen nicht pantomimisch darstellen. Auch hier wurde er besser. Sherlock schluckte.

„Ach?", machte Sherlock, da John offensichtlich auf eine Erwiderung von ihm wartete.

„Mhm", bestätigte John. „Genauso wie dieses Bistro in das du mich letzte Woche geschleppt hast, das diesen wirklich ganz vorzüglich Shepherd's Pie auf der Karte hatte."

„So", erwiderte Sherlock und hoffte wider besseren Wissens, dass dieser Kelch an ihm vorübergehen würde. „Was für ein Zufall."

John starrte ihn wortlos an, dann sah er zur Seite und fing an zu zählen.

„Eins, zwei, drei..."

„Was tust du da?", fragte Sherlock. Er hasste es, solche Fragen zu stellen – es verursachte ihm fast körperliches Unwohlsein – aber heute war John wirklich, wirklich schwer zu durchschauen.

„Ich rechne nach, wie oft du mir erklärt hast, es gäbe keine Zufälle, weil das Universum für gewöhnlich nicht so nachlässig ist", fuhr John ihn an. „Und ich komme auf... Moment... siebenundfünfzig!"

„Du hast dir gemerkt, wie oft ich etwas über Zufälle gesagt habe, aber du kannst dir die PIN meiner Karte immer noch nicht merken?"

„Lenk nicht ab!", herrschte John ihn an und Sherlock war in Versuchung einen halben Schritt zurückzutreten. Ein wütender John war mit Vorsicht zu behandeln. Mit äußerster Vorsicht. „Wir waren uns einig!"

„Du warst dir einig. Ich habe nicht zugehört", wandte Sherlock ein.

„Du hast mir zugestimmt!"

„Natürlich habe ich dir zugestimmt. Du hattest diesen Gesichtsausdruck!"

John blinzelte. „Was für einen Gesichtsausdruck?", hakte er verständnislos nach.

„Diesen Captain-Watson-Gesichtsausdruck!", gab Sherlock zurück. „Diesen Du-stimmst-mir-jetzt-lieber-zu-denn-das-ist-besser-für-deine-Gesundheit-Gesichtsausdruck", erläuterte Sherlock und rundete seine Erklärung mit einigen hilflos anmutenden Handbewegungen ab.

„Es ist auch verdammt noch mal besser für deine Gesundheit, wenn du mit dem Rauchen aufhörst!", erwiderte John aufgebracht. „Wir waren uns einig, dass du dieses Mal wirklich und wahrhaftig mit dem Rauchen aufhörst."

Sherlock presste seine Lippen zusammen. Oh nein. Enttäuschter John. Enttäuschter John war das Schlimmste. Das ertrug er nicht. Zum Glück war sich John dieser Geheimwaffe noch nicht bewusst. Aber auch das konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. So clever wie John in letzter Zeit geworden war... wie gesagt... _eigentlich_ sollte er wirklich stolz auf ihn sein...

„Und seither hat nicht eine einzige Zigarette meine Lippen berührt", verteidigte sich Sherlock, obwohl er wusste, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte.

Johns Augen verengten sich.

„Für wie blöd genau hältst du mich eigentlich?", fragte er mit dieser Ruhe und mit diesem halben Lächeln, die beide zusammengenommen viel gefährlicher waren als sein ganzes Schreien und Toben.

Sherlock ertappte sich dabei, wie er nun wirklich seinen linken Fuß einige Zentimeter nach hinten bewegte. Doch er zwang sich eisern dazu, stehen zu bleiben und seinen Platz zu behaupten. Jetzt Schwäche zu zeigen, konnte tödlich sein. Gut, nicht wirklich _tödlich_ -tödlich... aber immerhin.

John wartete keine Antwort von Sherlock ab und Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du die ganze Zeit über aktiver Passivraucher warst, dann hast du dich geschnitten! Als ob ich so dämlich wäre und mir nicht aufgefallen wäre, was du damals mit Henry Baskerville angestellt hast. Glaubst du tatsächlich, das wäre mir entgangen?! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte mir das nicht gemerkt?! Seit du mir dein Versprechen gegeben hast... DEIN VERSPRECHEN, SHERLOCK!... mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, hast du bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit den Rauch von anderen Rauchern inhaliert! Bei. Jeder. Sich. Bietender. Gelegenheit... hast du die gleiche Show abgezogen wie damals." John holte tief Luft. „Und diesen Fall gerade hast du auch nur gelöst, weil du den Verdächtigen praktisch genötigt hast zu rauchen! Das war pures und unverdientes Glück, Sherlock!"

„Nein, war es nicht", wagte Sherlock mit einem Anflug von Trotz zu widersprechen. „Die Asche seines Zigarillos war definitiv die gleiche wie die Probe, die ich am Tatort sichergestellt habe. Die Analyse wird das bestätigen."

„Sherlock...", warnte John. „Versuch jetzt nicht, dich raus zu reden. Damit machst du es nicht besser. _Du wolltest rauchen_. Nur deshalb hast du dem Verdächtigen so lange zu gesetzt, bis er sich Eine angesteckt hat. Nur deshalb. Und nicht, weil du wusstest, dass du damit einen Beweis gegen ihn herbeizaubern würdest. Wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre... dann hättest du von vorneherein einfach seine Zigarillos konfisziert und sie Greg übergeben. Und Greg hat auch deshalb nur so müde auf dein albernes _Ginger_ reagiert, weil Anderson damit den Pott gewonnen hat."

„Was?! Was für ein Pott?!", rief Sherlock verwirrt und verärgert aus.

„Das Yard wettet nun nicht mehr darauf, wann wir endlich ein Paar werden, sondern darauf, welchen Namen du anstatt _Greg_ das nächste Mal verwenden wirst", erklärte John mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Und Anderson hat auf _Ginger_ getippt?!" Sherlock war fassungslos.

„Yep", bestätigte John knapp. „Noch letzte Woche haben ihn alle damit aufgezogen."

„Verdammt", murmelte Sherlock. „Ausgerechnet Anderson. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..."

„Okay. Zurück zu dir", kam John wieder zum eigentlichen Thema.

Sherlock seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Heute war nicht sein Glückstag.

„Du willst also rauchen", stellte John merkwürdig sachlich fest.

Sherlock sah überrascht auf.

„Nun ja... ich... eigentlich... mein Arzt ist der Ansicht, ich sollte damit aufhören. Und nur ein Idiot hört nicht auf seinen Arzt." Für diese einsichtsvolle Erklärung wurde er mit einem schmalen Lächeln von John belohnt.

„Okay", sagte John und schien zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. „Vielleicht habe ich es die ganze Zeit falsch angepackt." Er nickte und schob dabei ein wenig sein Kinn vor. „Okay", sagte er wieder. „Ein letzter Versuch."

„Okay?", wiederholte Sherlock zögernd. Oh, wie er es hasste, nicht genau zu wissen, was in Johns Kopf vorging!

„Ja, so machen wir es", sagte John halb zu sich selbst und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Dann musterte er Sherlock, der unter diesem Blick – den er insgeheim Captain-Watson-Blick getauft hatte – wohlig erschauerte. Vielleicht war dieser Tag doch noch nicht ganz verloren.

„Du fährst jetzt nach Hause", bestimmte John befehlsgewohnt und als Sherlock schon den Mund öffnen wollte, fügte er streng hinzu: „Keine Widerworte, Sherlock."

Sherlock musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht mit einem eifrigen _'Sir! Ja, Sir!'_ zu antworten. „Und du?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Ich...", fing John an und leckte sich verheißungsvoll über die Lippen, „... ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. In der Zwischenzeit... Sobald du zuhause bist... wirst du dich ausziehen, die Ledermanschetten an Hand- und Fußgelenken anziehen... die Spreizstange an den Fußmanschetten befestigen und dann wirst du auf mich warten. Im Wohnzimmer. Auf deinen Knien", raunte er Sherlock mit sündiger Stimme und absolut unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Das war Johns zweite Geheimwaffe – mit seiner Captain-Watson-Stimme auf sehr anständige Art und Weise sehr unanständige Dinge von ihm zu verlangen - der Sherlock absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Und von dieser Geheimwaffe wusste John... aber immerhin setzte er sie fairerweise nur im Schlafzimmer ein.

„Ja, _Captain_ ", hauchte Sherlock daher nur heiser und war dankbar für den großzügigen Schnitt seines Mantels.

„Und vergiss den Cockring nicht", flüsterte John ihm noch zu, bevor er einen Kuss auf die vollen, bebenden Lippen hauchte und in Richtung U-Bahn davonging.

 _Cockring_. Sherlock sah John mit leicht offenem Mund nach und beeilte sich, seine frühere Einschätzung zu revidieren. Vielleicht war heute doch sein Glückstag.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 **Fortsetzung folgt…**

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Und jetzt noch ein wichtiger Hinweis in eigener Sache!

 **Liebe Fanfiction-Leser/innen und Fanfiction-Autoren/Autorinnen!**

 **Im September 2015 bin ich auf der** _ **Baker Street Vienna Convention**_ **und werde dort einen Vortrag halten.**

 **Dazu brauche ich aber noch eure Unterstützung. Ein Teil des Vortrages handelt von englischen und deutschen Fanfictions und widmet sich der Frage, ob englische Fanfictions tatsächlich den deutschen Fanfictions vorgezogen werden und wenn ja –warum?**

 **Damit ich nicht auf Mutmaßungen angewiesen bin, habe ich deshalb eine kleine (Fandom-unabhängige) Umfrage gebastelt.**

 **(Falls sie etwas unübersichtlich ist, entschuldige ich mich hier schon mal – ich musste mich leider auf 10 Fragen beschränken.)**

 **Bitte gebt diesen Link auch an andere Fans weiter! Ich brauche so viele Ergebnisse wie möglich. Es werden keine Name und keine Kontaktdaten abgefragt – es ist alles anonym.**

 **Die Umfrage läuft bis zum 31.08.2015 (und pro Computer ist nur eine Teilnahme möglich).**

 **Viele Dank für eure Hilfe!**

 **Hier der Link für die Umfrage:**

 **s / J8VSPL8**

 **(Wie immer ohne die Klammern und ohne die Leerzeichen... oder guckt bei Ao3 - da lade ich die Story auch mit Link hoch.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel** : thank you for smoking

 **Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

 **Autor** : Lorelei Lee

 **Pairing** : Sherlock/John

 **Rating** : ab 18

 **Inhalt** : Sherlock animiert einen Verdächtigen dazu, in Scotland Yard zu rauchen… damit er (heimlich) den Rauch mitinhalieren kann. Zu dumm nur, dass John Sherlocks Schwüre, er würde mit dem Rauchen ganz bestimmt aufhören, ernst genommen hatte. John beschließt, Sherlock eine Lektion zu erteilen, die dieser nicht so schnell vergessen wird…

 **Kategorie** : slash, established relationship, Bondage, orgasm delay **,** cigar kink, suit kink, military kink, sexual fantasy

Anmerkung:

Lange versprochen, endlich gehalten! Hier der zweite Teil! Ich kann allerdings noch nicht abschätzen, wann es mit dieser Story weitergehen wird. Das Leben ist gerade mal wieder etwas stressiger und nerviger als sonst.

 **Thank you for smoking**

 **(Teil 2)**

Seit Sherlock sich in die von John befohlene Position begeben hatte, schwamm er in einem Wechselbad der Gefühle.

Dabei schwankte er zwischen heftiger Euphorie (seine Nacktheit und die von John verlangten Zutaten versprachen ein wildes, sexuelles Intermezzo, das ganz nach Sherlocks Geschmack war) und tiefster Nervosität (immerhin hatte er sich nicht an seine Entwöhnung vom Rauchen gehalten und John war deshalb böse mit ihm – da bestand durchaus Grund zur Sorge).

Wenigstens langweilte er sich nicht, was (unter anderen Umständen, wenn John ihn zu lange allein ließ) durchaus schon vorgekommen war.

Nein, Langeweile kam aktuell nicht bei Sherlock auf. Sogar das ständige, nagende Verlangen nach einer Zigarette - das ihn seit diesem unseligen, leichtfertig gegebenen Versprechen nahezu ständig begleitet hatte – war wie ausgelöscht... so gründlich ausgelöscht, als hätte man einen glimmenden Zigarettenstummel in den feuchten Resten eines Cognacglases erstickt.

Sherlock verweilte ein wenig zu lange bei diesem Bild, das vor seinem geistigen Auge schwebte. Dann knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Na super... jetzt wollte er wieder unbedingt eine Zigarette. Und Lust auf einen Cognac hatte er auch noch bekommen.

Gerade als Sherlock sein eigenes Schicksal seufzend verfluchen wollte, hörte er, wie sich einen Stock tiefer die Eingangstür öffnete.

Schritte in der Eingangshalle.

Sherlocks Kehle wurde trocken.

John?

Oder doch jemand anderes?

Die delikate Situation in der er sich gerade befand, war nicht dazu gedacht, von jemand anderem als John gesehen zu werden. Sein Herz schlug rascher und seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Sein Penis jedoch hatte seinen ganz eigenen Kopf. Anstatt durch die Ungewissheit und die latente Furcht vor Entdeckung eher zu schrumpfen, zeigte er noch mehr Interesse als zuvor und schmiegte sich nun heiß und halbsteif an seinen Oberschenkel.

Gerade als Sherlock mit einem unwilligen Stirnrunzeln sein ungehöriges Organ zur Ordnung rufen wollte, erklommen die undefinierbaren Schritte die ersten Stufen und Sherlock atmete erleichtert aus.

John.

Sein Glied zuckte frohgemut und Sherlock seufzte leise.

Während Mrs Hudson regelmäßig ein Knarzen der ersten Stufe auslöste, Lestrade immer die ersten beiden Stufen auf einmal nahm und Mycroft... nun ja, an Mycroft wollte er gerade eigentlich nicht denken.

Auf jeden Fall verfügte jeder Besucher und Bewohner der 221B Baker Street über ein ganz individuelles Schritt- und Geräuschmuster auf der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock hinaufführte. Und das charakteristische Quietschen der vierten Treppenstufe, das gerade erklungen war... das war einzig und allein die Begleitmusik seines John.

Johns Schritte auf der Treppe waren etwas eiliger als gewöhnlich und Sherlock registrierte, wie sich sein Herzschlag diesem rascheren Rhythmus anpasste und sein Blut in exakt diesem Tempo durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Dann stand John endlich vor ihm.

In seiner dunklen Jacke mit den Ledereinsätzen, seinem karierten Hemd, der dunkelroten Strickjacke und seiner etwas zu alten und an den Knien etwas zu ausgebeulten Jeans, die seinen Hintern trotzdem unverschämt gut zur Geltung brachte. Sherlock verdächtige ihn seit längerer Zeit, diese bestimmte Jeans absichtlich oft anzuziehen um Sherlocks Gedanken in gewisse Bahnen zu lenken. Meist gelang es ihm. Auch wenn Sherlock immer dagegen ankämpfte und sich stetig bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und nicht, während sie mit einem Fall beschäftigt waren.

John roch ein wenig nach Straßenstaub, nach Autoabgasen und nach muffigen Polstern – er war also Taxi gefahren. Er roch auch ein wenig nach Schweiß – er war schnell gelaufen, hatte sich beeilt – Ah! Er hatte nicht sofort ein Taxi bekommen. Das wunderte Sherlock nicht weiter. Nur _er_ besaß diese Gabe, Taxis quasi aus dem Nichts herbeizurufen.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes... ein anderer Geruch. Ein Geruch, der im Zusammenhang mit John so ungewöhnlich, so überraschend war, dass er Sherlock nicht sofort aufgefallen war und alleine das war schon bemerkenswert, wenn nicht gar beunruhigend.

John haftete ganz deutlich ein duftiges Aroma von exklusivem Tabak und Zedernholz an. Sherlock lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen und seinen Penis durchzuckte ein erstes, frohlockendes Beben. Wenn seine Fesselung es ihm erlaubt hätte, so wäre er augenblicklich aufgesprungen, hätte seine Nase in Johns Halsbeuge vergraben und diesen Geruch gierig aufgesogen wie ein besonders trockener Schwamm. Vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen hätte er ihn abgerochen und dabei jedes einzelne Atom dieses Dufts in sich aufgenommen. John alleine roch schon wundervoll... nach Tee und Wolle und Jod und Sicherheit und Schießpulver... aber John plus Tabak... so stellte sich Sherlock den olfaktorischen Himmel vor.

Wogen der Lust durchzogen seinen Unterleib in köstlich langsamen Wellen.

„Wo warst du?", brachte Sherlock mit rauer Stimme mühsam hervor.

„Finde es heraus", erwiderte John mit dezenter Provokation und machte zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein. Der würzig-süßliche Geruch von Zedernholz entfloh in einer sanften Duftwolke seiner Kleidung und stieg Sherlock intensiv in die Nase. Die typischen Tabak-Aromen, denen noch die frische Feuchte einer gekühlten Klimakammer anhafteten, vermischten sich mit der leicht staubigen Luft ihres Wohnzimmer. Sherlock sog diese eindeutigen Anzeichen einer exklusiven Tabakhandlung begehrlich ein.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes... eine Ahnung von Rosinen, von alkoholischer Schärfe und tropischer Süße. War das... Rum?

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Tabakhandlungen auch Spirituosen im Angebot hatten. Doch die meisten verkauften ausschließlich Whisky. Nur wenige Händler führten Rum in ihrem Sortiment. Vor Sherlocks geistigem Auge entfaltete sich Londons Straßenkarte. Er kalkulierte die Zeit, die vergangen war, seit John ihn vor Scotland Yard verlassen hatte, bis zu dem Moment vor wenigen Minuten, an dem er ihr Heim wieder betreten hatte. Er berücksichtigte bei seiner Berechnung die Benutzung von U-Bahn und Taxi und war so in der Lage auf seiner imaginären Karte ein bestimmtes Gebiet einzugrenzen. Nur drei Tabakhandlungen lagen in diesem Bereich, die in Frage kamen. Jede von ihnen kam rein theoretisch in Betracht. Doch eine davon stach besonders heraus.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte sie die Suche nach einem Diamantenschmugglerring in dieses Geschäft geführt. Es war ein cleverer Coup gewesen. Die Diamanten waren in Zigarren eingerollt und so durch den Zoll geschmuggelt worden. Der Inhaber des Tabakgeschäftes war unschuldig gewesen, doch einer seiner Angestellten saß seither hinter Gittern. Vor lauter Dankbarkeit hatte der Ladeninhaber Sherlock damals eine große Kiste exquisiter Zigarillos verehrt, die freudig überrascht entgegengenommen worden waren. Endlich ein vernünftiges Geschenk und keine Manschettenknöpfe oder ähnlich überflüssiges Zeug!

Tagelang, wochenlang hatte träger, blauer Dunst ihre Wohnung durchzogen, während sich der Inhalt der Zigarillokiste zusehends dezimierte. John hatte es zähneknirschend ertragen, doch schließlich hatte sich auch Mrs Hudson beschwert und Sherlock war dazu übergegangen den ohnehin nur noch kläglichen Rest seines Geschenks im Freien zu rauchen.

„Du warst im ' _Smoke on the Water_ '?", rief Sherlock schließlich aus als er am Ende seiner Deduktion angelangt war und ein vorwurfsvolles ' _Ohne mich!'_ schwang dabei klar und deutlich mit.

„Das war fantastisch", staunte John und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich sollte mittlerweile daran gewohnt sein und trotzdem... erklär' mir später, was mich verraten hat, ja?"

Sherlock sonnte sich in Johns Lob und schämte sich gleichzeitig ein wenig dafür. Weit war es mit ihm gekommen... wann genau war es eigentlich passiert, dass er so süchtig nach Johns Lob, Preis und Anerkennung geworden war? Aber egal. John war stolz auf ihn. Alles andere war irrelevant. Als Nachhall auf Johns Lob pulsierte glühende Lust träge und doch verheißungsvoll durch einen Unterleib.

In Johns Augen trat diese warme Leuchten welches das sanfte, glückliche Lächeln begleitete, das gerade seine Mundwinkel nach oben wölbte. Es war diese Leuchten und dieses Lächeln, die Sherlock regelmäßig den Atem verschlugen und sein Herz ein wenig rascher pochen ließen. Einfach deshalb, weil er nie fassen konnte, dass dieses Lächeln und dieses Leuchten ihm und nur ihm allein galt. Dieses Lächeln und dieses Leuchten, das nur ihm alleine gehörte und niemand anderem auf dieser entsetzlich großen Welt. Und Sherlock wusste immer noch nicht, womit er dieses Lächeln und dieses Leuchten verdient hatte. So sehr er auch schon sein Gehirn und seinen Gedächtnispalast bemüht hatte – er war der Lösung noch um kein Stückchen näher gekommen. Oft schon war er in Versuchung gewesen Mycroft danach zu fragen – vielleicht käme er auf des Rätsel Lösung... _verdammt_. Jetzt hatte er schon wieder an Mycroft gedacht!

„Ja, ich war im _Smoke on the Water_ – ohne dich", erwiderte John und demonstrierte damit zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag eine geradezu beunruhigende Hellsichtigkeit.

Wieder einmal schien er Sherlocks Gedanken erraten zu haben. Während Sherlock darüber nachgrübelte ob er mittlerweile für alle Menschen so leicht zu durchschauen war (eine grässliche und äußerst beunruhigende Aussicht) oder ob John ein spezieller Fall war, machte John noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und fragte: „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was ich dort gemacht habe?" Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort wieder auf John und seine forschenden Augen glitten erneut über dessen Gestalt hinweg. „Oder weißt du es vielleicht schon? Konntest du auch das schon deduzieren?", hakte John in neckendem Tonfall nach.

„Du hast etwas gekauft...", fing Sherlock zögernd an und rief dann aus: „Oh, John – du bist ein Idiot! Die hätten dir mit Freuden den halben Laden zum Geschenk gemacht! Du hättest dort kein Geld ausgeben müssen."

„Möglich", räumte John ein. „Aber ich wollte bezahlen. Immerhin wurde ich auf ein kleines Glas Rum eingeladen. Zufrieden?"

„Halbwegs", gab Sherlock mürrisch zu.

„Ich bin eben nicht so skrupellos wie du, wenn es darum geht, Gefallen einzufordern", gab John lachend zurück. „Also, du Genie – was habe ich eingekauft?"

Mittlerweile war Sherlock die minimale Ausbuchtung in Johns Brusttasche aufgefallen und die merkwürdige, lange, zylindrische Form derselben.

„Eine Zigarre", stellte er mit leiser Verwunderung fest. „Warum hast du eine Zigarre gekauft? Ich dachte, du willst nicht, dass ich..."

Doch plötzlich beugte sich John zu ihm herunter und dann waren Johns Finger in seinen Haaren und Johns Mund auf seinen Lippen und alles andere war plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig. Es war heiß und hungrig und als Sherlock in den Kuss stöhnte, war da auch noch Johns Zunge und Sherlock saugte und leckte daran wie ein Verdurstender. Seine Erregung, die während ihres Gesprächs und seiner Überlegungen ein wenig in Vergessenheit geraten war, kehrte mit Macht zurück und sein Männlichkeit schwoll wieder an und zuckte ein wenig hilflos zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln. Diese Hilflosigkeit erregte Sherlock nur noch mehr und er versuchte – vergeblich – John noch näher zu kommen... noch mehr von ihm in sich aufzunehmen... und da war wieder dieses Aroma von erlesenem Tabak und süß-würzigem Zedernholz, das nun sie beide umhüllte und in Johns Kuss schwang noch ein Rest von Süße und alkoholischer Schärfe mit, der Sherlock ein weiteres Mal hungrig stöhnen ließ. _Der Rum_ schoss es Sherlock durch den Kopf. Mit seiner eigenen Zunge haschte er nun diesem Geschmack hinterher, der Johns Kuss ein völlig neues, völlig ungewohntes Aroma verlieh. Süß und – trotz des hohen Alkoholgehalts – mild... für einen Rum fast lieblich... eine Ahnung von Eiche... Pflaume und Karamell. Die Informationen strömten auf ihn ein, prickelten wie statische Elektrizität in seinem Gehirn und ließen das dort gespeicherte Wissen aufblitzen und sich verknüpfen.

Süß.

Zuckrig.

Nicht Jamaica.

Keine Melasse.

Zuckerrohrsaft.

 _Rhum Agricole!_

Das vereinfachte die Sache erheblich. Blieben nur noch die französischen Überseedépartements übrig.

Also: Réunion, Martinique oder Guadeloupe? Vielleicht noch Haiti? Nein. Nicht Haiti.

Sherlock kostete den Kuss noch intensiver aus. Lechzte nach John… und nach weiteren Daten.

Würzig. Fruchtig. Mineralisch… Vulkanboden? Ja.

 _Martinique_. Es musste Martinique sein.

Aber welcher Hersteller? Welche Marke? Welche Destillerie?

La Mauny? Sainte Etienne? Nein. So nicht. Zu viele Möglichkeiten.

 _Denk nach! Welche Marken hat ‚Smoke on the Water' überhaupt im Angebot?!_

Oh.

Natürlich.

 _Depaz_.

Aber welche Sorte? Unmöglich es mit Gewissheit zu sagen. Sollte er raten? Welche Flaschen hatten damals in den Regalen gestanden? Von welcher Flasche würde der Inhaber John am ehesten einen Drink anbieten?

Blue Cane? Cuvèe Prestige oder…

 _XO Grand Reserve_! Das musste es sein!

Abrupt beendete Sherlock den Kuss. „Depaz XO Grand Reserve!", rief er atemlos aus und legte dabei unbewusst einen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag wie ein Hund, der nach einem gelungenen Kunststückchen auf ein Lob von Herrchen hofft.

Die Verwunderung auf Johns Gesicht machte einem ungläubigen Lächeln Platz. „Das war geraten! Kein Mensch kann…" Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay. _Du_ kannst es natürlich. Einfach unglaublich."

„Ich rate nicht, John", erklärte Sherlock ein wenig von oben herab (in leichter Verdrehung der Tatsachen) und genoss die Wärme die Johns Worte und sein Staunen in seiner Brust auslösten. Es waren diese Momente, die ihn glücklich machten… für diese Momente lebte er.

John richtete sich auf. „Gut... bleib, wo du bist", erklärte er mit einem reichlich gemeinen Grinsen – als ob Sherlock noch in der Lage wäre, große Sprünge zu machen... geschweige denn, diese auch tun würde, falls er es denn könnte.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Sherlock. Es nicht zu wissen… John zum wiederholten Male nicht durchschauen zu können… das war kein wirklich schönes Gefühl und doch… erregend.

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren." Johns Zungenspitze zuckte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und befeuchtete seinen Mund. Es kam Sherlock so vor, als schmecke er ihrem Kuss noch nach. „Ich werde mich noch schnell umziehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, verließ Sherlock und das Wohnzimmer und stieg die Treppe hoch zu seinem alten Schlafzimmer, das mittlerweile als Stauraum-Schrägstrich-Rumpelkammer diente und in dem Sherlock ab und zu einige übelriechende Experimente vornahm, die John nicht mehr in ihrer Küche duldete.

Sherlock sah John nach und es gibt leider keine Möglichkeit, es anders zu umschreiben: Sherlock fing an zu sabbern und sein Gehirn fing an, auf Hochtouren zu laufen.

John war zum Umziehen nicht in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer gegangen... in seinem alten Schlafzimmer bewahrte er aber nur noch einige wenige Kleidungsstücke auf... das konnte nur eines bedeuten: _Captain Watson_ würde sogleich vor ihm stehen und ihn maßregeln. Mit einer Zigarre lässig im Mundwinkel. Sherlocks Penis pulsierte heftig und äußerst nachdrücklich und Sherlock stöhnte verzückt.

 _Captain_ Watson.

In seiner khakifarbenen Uniformhose... mit der kurzärmligen Jacke... und dem Barett... keck und fast schon verwegen schief in die Stirn gezogen... die Hundemarken an einer Kette um seinen Hals... die schweren, staubigen Stiefel an den Füßen... würde er Sherlock für seine Insubordination bestrafen.

Ein lustvolles Pulsieren durchzog seinen Unterleib und sein Glied wenn er nur daran dachte.

„Oh ja...", röchelte er leise.

Oder vielleicht würde Captain Watson nur seine Hose tragen... und ein verschwitztes Feinripp-Unterhemd... die Wache hätte Sherlock gerade in das Zelt des Captain gestoßen und da lag er nun... in der Schande seiner Verfehlungen und sein Captain würde ihn...

„In deinem Kopfkino scheint gerade ein äußerst interessanter Film zu laufen", riss ihn Johns etwas spöttische Stimme aus seinen militärisch-schwülen Tagträumen.

Sherlock wusste nicht mehr, wann er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, doch als er sie jetzt wieder öffnete, traute er ihnen kaum.

Vor ihm stand nicht der erhoffte Captain Watson, sondern John „007" Watson. John hatte sich wirklich umgezogen, doch nun trug er nicht die von Sherlock erhoffte Militärkleidung, sondern seinen besten, feinsten Anzug, den er sich extra gekauft hatte, als er und Sherlock in die Downing Street eingeladen worden waren.

Während des ganzen Besuches war es Sherlock unerhört schwer gefallen, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten und John nicht zu einem äußerst unsittlichen und ungehörigen Stelldichein auf der Herrentoilette zu überreden. Seine Zurückhaltung war ihm auf der nächtlichen Heimfahrt in einem Taxi allerdings völlig abhandengekommen und seit diesem denkwürdigen Tag gestand sich Sherlock ein, dass er nicht nur einen leichten Uniform-Fetisch hatte, sondern nun auch noch über einen John-im-Anzug-Fetisch verfügte.

„Enttäuscht?", fragte John mit einem Lächeln, als ob er wüsste, in welcher Aufmachung ihn sich Sherlock erträumt hatte... womöglich wusste er es wirklich. John war heute wirklich von erschreckender Hellsichtigkeit.

„Von dir? Niemals", gab Sherlock mit leisem Ernst zurück und ließ seinen hungrigen Blick ausgiebig und nachdrücklich über Johns ganzen Körper gleiten.

In der Eile hatte John seine Haare offensichtlich nur mit einem nassen Kamm ordentlich gescheitelt und nach hinten gekämmt, doch auch ohne das Haargel, das er sonst dazu benutzte, sah es unheimlich _smart_ aus.

Der blaue Stoff des Anzugs war so dunkel, dass er – je nach Lichteinfall – fast schwarz wirkte. Das Hemd, das John heute dazu trug, war jedoch nicht weiß (wie das letzte Mal, als er diesen Anzug getragen hatte) sondern von blassestem Blau. Gemeinsam brachten diese zwei unterschiedlichen Blautöne Johns Augen erst richtig zur Geltung. Der oberste Knopf des Hemdes war offen und dieses kleine Stückchen Haut, welches dadurch zu sehen war, beschleunigte Sherlocks Pulsschlag auf ungeahnte Weise. Es musste am dem Kontrast liegen... der elegante, korrekte Anzug mit den glänzenden, schwarzen Schuhen einerseits und der geöffnete Hemdkragen (und alles, was dadurch impliziert wurde) andererseits... es waren schon immer diese Widersprüchlichkeiten, die Sherlock an John so anders... so anziehend... so interessant... so faszinierend... so herausfordernd... und... so erregend gefunden hatte.

Der Schnitt des Anzugs betonte Johns Schultern und ließ ihn sogar ein wenig größer erscheinen, als er tatsächlich war. Dennoch wusste Sherlock einfach, dass es keine Maßanfertigung war. Es war ein teurer Anzug, in einem exklusivem Geschäft mit fachkundiger Beratung erworben und er stand John ausgesprochen gut, doch ein wenig lechzte Sherlock danach, John in einem speziell für ihn angefertigten Anzug zu bewundern. Allerdings würde er ihm bei der Anprobe nicht von der Seite weichen und der Gedanke, dass irgendein Schneiderling ihn fragen (und dann auch wissen) würde, auf welcher Seite er sein _Gemächt_ zu tragen pflege war nahezu unerträglich. Nein, da war es wirklich besser, John trug weiterhin Anzüge von der Stange.

Auch wenn diese Hosen dann nicht wirklich auf die Bedürfnisse seines _Gemächts_ abgestimmt waren.

Abgesehen davon war Sherlock eigentlich sehr gerne in der Lage, die direkten Anzeichen von Johns Begierde zu beobachten (ohne, dass sie von einem perfekten Schnitt verhüllt, versteckt und verborgen wurden). So wie jetzt, zum Beispiel.

Zwischen Johns Beinen wölbte sich der dunkelblaue Stoff in höchst ansprechender Art und Weise und Sherlocks hungriger Blick verweilte ein wenig länger an dieser Stelle, bevor er wieder das Gesamtbild in sich aufnahm.

Ja – ganz klar... John „007" kam nach einem harten Tag und einem erfolgreich ausgeführten Auftrag nach Hause und verlangte nach einem Martini und etwas... _Entspannung_. Bei diesem Unterfangen würde Sherlock ihm nur allzu gerne behilflich sein! Oder... (Sherlocks Fantasie kochte bereits wieder ein wenig über) vielleicht war John immer noch auf einer Mission und er – Sherlock – war als Geschenk gedacht... mit der Aufgabe, alles aus dem Meisterspion herauszuholen... Informationen und... _anderes_... natürlich würde er ihm zu Willen sein... sich dabei in ihn verlieben und am Ende gemeinsam mit ihm gegen seinen ehemaligen Herrn und Meister zu intrigieren...

Bei diesem Gedanken strömte noch mehr Blut zwischen Sherlocks Beine und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem leisen, kehligen Laut, der ihn wieder ein wenig zur Besinnung brachte.

Sein Blick wandte sich – ein wenig beschämt (er sollte nicht so viele Krimis gemeinsam mit John im Fernsehen anschauen, so etwas verdarb den Charakter) - von seiner Fantasie ab und fokussierte sich nun auf Johns Brust.

Die Zigarre, die John gekauft hatte, lugte anstelle eines Einstecktuches aus der oberen Jackett-Tasche hervor. Besser gesagt... der Metallzylinder, der die Zigarre umschloss, war zu sehen. Die Zigarre selbst blieb für Sherlock nach wie vor ein Rätsel, was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass sich gerade nicht die übliche Menge an Blut in seinem Gehirn befand, sondern sich auf höchst angenehme Weise in anderen Körperregionen tummelte.

„Was hast du vor?", wiederholte Sherlock seine Frage.

John lächelte.

Sherlock rann ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Oh, wie er gerade dieses Lächeln liebte.

Verrucht und ein wenig... _abgründig_.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 _ **Fortsetzung folgt…**_

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ich kann's nicht lassen… ich habe recherchiert.

Warum nur? Eigentlich könnte ich euch doch erzählen was ich will – ich glaube kaum, dass unter meinen Lesern Rum-Experten zu finden sind, die einen wütenden Aufschrei von sich geben würde, wenn _teh pron_ von falschen Rum-Informationen unterbrochen würde.

Oder doch? *vorsichtig umguck*

(Da hier ja die Links immer gefressen werden... ihr findet sie wie immer auf Ao3)

 **Ach ja – alles in allem werden es wohl drei Kapitel werden. Also… eines kommt noch! Oder…** _ **einer**_ **… *lol***

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Und jetzt noch ein wichtiger Hinweis in eigener Sache!

 **Liebe Fanfiction-Leser/innen und Fanfiction-Autoren/Autorinnen!**

 **Im September 2015 bin ich auf der** _ **Baker Street Vienna Convention**_ **und werde dort einen Vortrag halten.**

.at/

 **Dazu brauche ich aber noch eure Unterstützung. Ein Teil des Vortrages handelt von englischen und deutschen Fanfictions und widmet sich der Frage, ob englische Fanfictions tatsächlich den deutschen Fanfictions vorgezogen werden und wenn ja –warum?**

 **Damit ich nicht auf Mutmaßungen angewiesen bin, habe ich deshalb eine kleine (Fandom-unabhängige) Umfrage gebastelt.**

 **(Falls sie etwas unübersichtlich ist, entschuldige ich mich hier schon mal – ich musste mich leider auf 10 Fragen beschränken.)**

 **Bitte gebt diesen Link auch an andere Fans weiter! Ich brauche so viele Ergebnisse wie möglich. Es werden keine Name und keine Kontaktdaten abgefragt – es ist alles anonym.**

 **Die Umfrage läuft bis zum 31.08.2015 (und pro Computer ist nur eine Teilnahme möglich).**

 **Viele Dank für eure Hilfe!**

 **Hier der Link für die Umfrage:**

 **(ohne www)**

 **de**

 **dot**

 **surveymonkey**

 **dot**

 **com**

 **Schrägstrich**

 **s**

 **Schrägstrich**

 **J8VSPL8**

 **(oder ihr guckt einfach bei Ao3 nach... Himmel... warum bin ich eigentlich noch hier? Kommentare und Feedback gibt es hier sowieso so gut wie keines und jetzt klappt das mit den links auch nicht mehr richtig...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for smoking**

 **(Teil 3)**

 _Die Zigarre, die John gekauft hatte, lugte anstelle eines Einstecktuches aus der oberen Jackett-Tasche hervor. Besser gesagt... der Metallzylinder, der die Zigarre umschloss, war zu sehen. Die Zigarre selbst blieb für Sherlock nach wie vor ein Rätsel, was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass sich gerade nicht die übliche Menge an Blut in seinem Gehirn befand, sondern sich auf höchst angenehme Weise in anderen Körperregionen tummelte._

„ _Was hast du vor?", wiederholte Sherlock seine Frage._

 _John lächelte._

 _Sherlock rann ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken._

 _Oh, wie er gerade dieses Lächeln liebte._

 _Verrucht und ein wenig..._ _abgründig_ _._

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

John trat näher zu ihm und fuhr mit der Kuppe seines Daumens leicht über Sherlocks volle Unterlippe. Sherlock wagte im ersten Moment kaum zu atmen.

„Ganz einfach, Sherlock... ich werde mich hier in meinen Sessel setzen und ganz entspannt und in Ruhe diese Zigarre hier", er tippte gegen den Metallzylinder, der immer noch in seiner Brusttasche steckte, „ _rauchen_..." Er hauchte dieses letzte Wort mit einem fast zärtlichen Unterton und Sherlock wimmerte unwillkürlich.

„Und ich?", wagte Sherlock mit versagender Stimme zu fragen.

„Du?", wiederholte John beiläufig als ob er vergessen hätte, dass Sherlock auch noch da war... als ob er vergessen hätte, dass Sherlock gewisse _Gelüste_ hatte... als ob Sherlock keine Rolle spielen würde. „Du darfst mir dabei _zusehen_." Wieder dieses gemeine Lächeln. „Ich glaube fast, ich tue dir damit sogar einen Gefallen. Du hast in letzter Zeit doch mit wachsender Begeisterung lediglich passiv geraucht. Nicht wahr?"

„Zusehen?", krächzte Sherlock fassungslos. „Du willst... ich soll..."

„Ja", bestätigte John mit fester Stimme. „Zusehen. Vielleicht kuriert dich das endlich. Aber vorher... vorher wollen wir erst noch sicherstellen, dass du schön bleibst, wo du bist und keine Dummheiten anstellst." Er ging um Sherlock herum, hockte sich hinter ihm hin und hakte die Karabiner seiner Handgelenksmanschetten ineinander. Danach hörte Sherlock, wie John – sein grausamer, sein perfekter John – mit den bereitgelegten Seilen hantierte. Und dann waren da plötzlich Johns Lippen weich und warm und feucht an seiner Schulter... an dieser einen, bestimmten Stelle hinter seinem Ohr... und dann ganz leise: „Benutz' dein Safeword, ja? Kein falscher Stolz."

Sherlock nickte.

„Versprich es mir", forderte John so ungemein zärtlich, dass es Sherlock ein wenig die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Versprochen", bestätige er rau.

„Gut", befand John, leckte über Sherlocks Ohrläppchen und befestige eine Seilschlaufe an den Karabinerhaken. Das andere Ende des Seils zog er langsam aber unnachgiebig durch eine Öse in der Mitte der Spreizstange. Er hörte erst damit auf und sicherte es mit einem Knoten, als Sherlocks Hände hinter seinem Rücken gestreckt waren und fast die Spreizstange greifen konnten. Aber eben nur fast... sonst wäre es ihm ein leichtes gewesen, den Knoten selbst zu öffnen und sich wenigstens halbwegs zu befreien. Aber wo blieb da der Spaß? Sein wunderbarer John dachte heute wirklich an alles.

Genüsslich testete Sherlock die Spannung der Seile, spürte die leichte Streckung seiner Arme, kostete die milde Unbequemlichkeit in seinen Schultergelenken aus. Er seufzte zufrieden. Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte. Das dankbare Lächeln, das er John schenkte, als dieser wieder vor ihm stand, löste ein Leuchten in den dunkelblauen Augen seines Partners aus.

„Und?", fragte John endlich. „Hast du schon eine Ahnung, was für eine Zigarre ich hier habe?"

„ _Jooooohn_ ", stöhnte Sherlock genervt und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich – anders als dieser komische _Batman_ in den Filmen, die du dir immer ansiehst – nicht über einen Röntgenblick verfüge."

John grinste bei diesem Ausbruch jedoch nur und machte sich an seinem Sessel zu schaffen, bis dieser fast direkt vor dem knienden Sherlock stand.

„Das ist _Superman_ , nicht _Batman_ ", korrigierte John. „Aber gut. Dann will ich dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen", erklärte er und zog endlich den Metallzylinder aus seiner Brusttasche, öffnete den Schraubverschluss und ließ die Zigarre ein Stückchen weit in seine Handfläche gleiten.

Sherlock musste nur einen kurzen Blick auf die zwei Bauchbinden und die elegante, gerade _Parejo_ -Form zu werfen… die als _Colorado Claro_ klassifizierte, helle haselnussbraune Färbung des Deckblattes – die an Milchschokolade erinnerte - in sich aufzunehmen… den aromatischen, köstlichen Geruch nach Kakao, Sahne, Vanille und einem Hauch Marshmallows mit einem fast gierigen Schnuppern in sich aufsaugen… und ein Name stand so deutlich vor seinen Augen als wäre er in Marmor gemeißelt.

 _Montecristo No. 4 Reserva!_

„Woher...", brachte Sherlock schließlich fast wimmernd über seine trockenen Lippen.

Nach einem anzüglichen Blick zwischen Sherlocks Beine schüttelte John in gespielter Besorgnis den Kopf.

„Weißt du – gerade fange ich an, mir Sorgen um dich zu machen. Erst vorhin habe ich dir erklärt, dass ich diese Zigarre im ' _Smoke on the Water'_ gekauft habe. Aber... wie ich sehe... nicht einmal dein außergewöhnliches Gehirn funktioniert ohne ausreichende Durchblutung."

Sherlock errötete. John hatte Recht. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als ob all sein Blut fluchtartig das Gehirn verlassen hätte, um sich eine neue Bleibe in seinem Unterleib zu suchen. Ein wenig schämte er sich für seine Unbeherrschtheit... dafür, dass sich sein Körper so leicht, so rasch seinen animalischen Trieben hingab. Immer und immer wieder... und dass es ihm eine Wonne war, sich John auf diese Weise hinzugeben. Wie hatte er nur gelebt _bevor_ es John gegeben hatte? Rückblickend konnte man es wohl kaum _Leben_ nennen... noch nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, wie es jetzt mit John an seiner Seite der Fall war. Sprühend und vibrierend vor Leben bis in die Fingerspitzen, bis in die letzte Zelle hinein... bis in den letzten Winkel seines Gedankenpalastes.

Trotz seiner roten Wangen (und anderer körperlicher _Beeinträchtigungen_ ) kratzte Sherlock schließlich alle Würde zusammen, die er noch finden konnte und belehrte seinen offensichtlich unwissenden John welchen Schatz er da gerade in seinen Händen hielt.

„Diese Habano-Zigarre der Marke Montechristo im _Petit Corona-_ oder auch _Mareva_ -Format wurde 2007 in einer limitierten Edition von 5000 Kisten zu je 20 Zigarren auf den Markt gebracht. Der Tabak entstammt ausschließlich der Ernte des Jahres 2002 und wurde mindestens drei Jahre gelagert um zu reifen." Er holte Luft und sprach nun wesentlich langsamer und aktzentuierter weiter: „Diese _Montechristo No. 4 Reserva_ ist praktisch nicht mehr zu bekommen. Weder für Geld noch durch gute Beziehungen." Als er geendet hatte suchte Sherlock in Johns Gesicht nach den ersten Anzeichen von Stolz und Überraschung und wartete darauf, das unvermeidliche _„Brillant!"_ zu hören.

Doch statt des erhofften Lobes lächelte John nur, zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern und erklärte: „Dann haben wir es wohl deiner Arbeit zu verdanken, dass ich nun in den Genuss dieser Seltenheit komme."

Sherlock konnte ihn ob dieses Sakrilegs nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Derweil entnahm John seiner Hosentasche einige Utensilien, legte diese auf dem Beistelltischen ab und nahm dann in dem bereitgestellten Sessel Platz.

„In dem schwarzen Lackkistchen waren noch ein paar von diesen Zigarren", bemerkte John im Plauderton und Sherlock spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Es gab noch mehr von diesen Zigarren! Sobald er hier fertig war, würde er... doch John's Stimme, die plötzlich einen sehr bestimmenden, scharfen Unterton angenommen hatte, riss ihn aus seinen wollüstigen Gedanken. „Aber wenn ich hier mit dir fertig bin, wirst du hoffentlich keine mehr davon wollen."

 _'Als ob...'_ dachte Sherlock höhnisch, beobachtete dann jedoch fasziniert und neiderfüllt zugleich, wie John behutsam die Zigarre in seine linke Hand nahm und leicht zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger an sein Ohr hielt.

„Wie war das noch?", fragte John. „Soll man durch Hin- und Herrollen überprüfen, ob sie knistert um damit einen Beweis dafür zu haben, dass sie falsch gelagert wurde und zu trocken ist?"

„NEIN!", rief Scherlock panisch auf und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Das Ziehen in seinen Handgelenken und das erneute Bewusstsein seiner Hilflosigkeit ließen das Blut in seinem Unterleib pulsieren und er biss sich auf die Lippen... hin- und hergerissen zwischen Lust und Entsetzen. „Das Deckblatt... das Deckblatt könnte dabei beschädigt werden... auch bei einer perfekt gelagerten Zigarre. Ein leichter Druck genügt. Aber nicht rollen. Auf keinen Fall rollen!"

Johns breites, befriedigtes Lächeln, sagte ihm jedoch, dass er, Sherlock Holmes – der größte Detektiv aller Zeiten – auf einen billigen Trick hereingefallen war. John hatte nie vorgehabt, diese Zigarre schlecht zu behandeln. Er hatte Sherlock nur quälen wollen. Sherlocks Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei diesem Gedanken. War es das, was John mit ihm vorhatte? Falls ja, dann war es ausgesprochen grausam, kreativ und absolut anbetungswürdig.

„Es ist sowieso besser, wenn der Zustand der Zigarre anhand des Geruchs überprüft wird. Eine zu trockene oder falsch gelagerte Zigarre gibt kaum Aromen frei", sprudelte es fast unbewusst aus Sherlock heraus.

„Ist das so...", bemerkte John gedehnt, stand aus seinem Sessel wieder auf und beugte sich ein wenig zu Sherlock hinunter. „Da du hier der _Afficionado_ bist... vielleicht möchtest du es für mich überprüfen?", raunte er ihm zu.

Bevor Sherlock ein heiseres _„Oh Gott! JA!"_ äußern konnte, hatte John ihm bereits die Zigarre unter die Nase gehalten. Sofort umschmeichelte ihn der Duft des Deckblattes und er konnte an fast nichts anderes mehr denken. Kakao, Sahne und Vanille belebten seinen Geruchssinn und eine gewisse Süße wie von Marshmellows ließen ihm erneut das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

„Du sabberst schon wieder", schalt John ihn liebevoll.

Sherlock öffnete ein wenig beschämt die Augen (wann hatte er sie eigentlich geschlossen?) und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Nicht da...", sagte John amüsiert und ließ seinen Blick tiefer wandern. Sherlocks Augen folgten seinem Blick und erneut schoss ihm beim Anblick seiner eigenen unbeherrschten Erektion das Blut in die Wangen. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir auch einen Aschenbecher unterstellen", überlegte John laut und ging dann zu dem Schrank in dem sie ihre kläglichen Alkohol-Vorräte aufbewahrten. Die Abwesenheit von Johns Nähe (und dadurch die Abwesenheit der Zigarre) empfand Sherlock in diesem Augenblick als bitteren Verlust und er fühlte wie sein Körper wie die Nadel eines Kompasses John nachbebte. Er beobachtete, wie John sich ein Glas Cognac einschenkte und mit dem Glas in der Hand zu ihm zurückkam. Der Cognacschwenker wurde auf dem Beistelltischchen abgestellt. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schwappte noch ein wenig in ihrem Behältnis nach und benetzte das Glas in elliptischen Bögen. Dann ging John in die Küche und als er zurück kam hielt er tatsächlich zwei Aschenbecher in der Hand. Den einen stellte er neben dem Cognacglas auf den Beistelltisch. Der Aschenbecher jedoch, den Sherlock im Buckingham Palast _versehentlich_ eingesteckt hatte (um John eine Freude zu machen), wurde von John nun zwischen Sherlocks gespreizten Beinen platziert.

John sagte nichts dazu, schenkte ihm lediglich einen tiefen, süffisanten Blick und machte es sich erneut in seinem Sessel bequem.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du Mrs Hudsons Teppich versaust", bemerkte er mit seiner gönnerhaftesten Onkel-Doktor-Stimme, die Sherlock regelmäßig auf die Palme brachte, doch heute... jetzt... in diesem Moment... konnte Sherlock an nichts anderes denken, wie unanständig... wie verdorben... wie völlig undenkbar es war, dass seine Vorlust in einem Aschenbecher der Queen landen sollte. Sein Penis schwoll noch mehr an und er wimmerte leise.

„Na, na...", machte John begütigend. „Wir haben noch nicht mal richtig angefangen...

Wie war das noch? Werden Zigarren tatsächlich zwischen den Schenkeln schöner Frauen gerollt?"

Die Erwähnung von Frauen riss Sherlock aus seinen sündhaften Gedanken der Majestätsbeleidigung. „Das Zigarrenrollen ist traditionell Männerarbeit", korrigierte er fast wütend.

„Tatsächlich? Dann rollen also gutaussehende südamerikanische Männer die Zigarren zwischen ihren Schenkeln? Ein äußerst... _anregender_ Gedanke." John beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne und streckte die Hand, die die Zigarre hielt in Sherlocks Richtung. „Ich finde, Traditionen sollte man wahren." Behutsam strich er mit der Zigarre über die Innenseite von Sherlocks Oberschenkeln. „Findest du nicht auch?"

Sherlock presste seine Lippen zusammen um ein hilfloses Winseln zu unterdrücken. Langsam und federleicht streichelte John über die empfindliche Haut... näher und näher in Richtung Körper. Doch natürlich blieb ihm eine Berührung an der Stelle, an der er sie sich am sehnlichsten wünschte, verwehrt und John wechselte zu dem anderen Oberschenkel über, wo er die Zigarre immer noch quälend langsam zum Knie hin bewegte. Sogar als diese streichelnde Berührung aufgehört hatte, war Sherlock immer noch nicht in der Lage, John mitzuteilen, dass Frauen lediglich die Mittelrippe der Tabakblätter entfernten und diese Arbeit tatsächlich meist auf dem Schenkel ausgeführt wird, das reine Zigarrenrollen jedoch völlig anders vor sich ging. Zu sehr hatte ihn das Bild, das John vor seinem geistigen Auge entworfen hatte, in seinen Bann gezogen und zu sehr war er nun von dem Anblick seines steifen Penis abgelenkt, an dessen Spitze die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust glänzten und jeden Augenblick den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft verlieren konnten und in den Aschenbecher der Queen... Sherlock schloss die Augen und stöhnte lustvoll.

Erst als Johns Atem seine Wange streifte, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder halbwegs wahr.

„Soweit ich weiß, soll man die Spitze der Zigarre ein wenig befeuchten, bevor man sie anschneidet...", raunte John ihm zu. „Ich denke... du bist dafür feucht genug..."

Sherlocks Atem stockte und er riss die Augen wieder weit auf. Würde John tatsächlich? Nein... oder... doch? Hingerissen beobachtete er, wie sich Johns Hand zwischen seine gespreizten Beine bewegte... seiner von Vorlust glänzenden Erektion immer näher und näher kam... und dann - ein sanftes Stupsen, eine geschickte Drehung, ein fast endloser Schauer, der Sherlock über den Rücken lief und die Zigarre war mit dem Beweis von Sherlocks Erregung benetzt.

„Eigentlich genügt es, den Kopf... den Zigarrenkopf ein wenig... abzulecken...", flüsterte Sherlock heiser. „Das Deckblatt könnte beim Anschneiden sonst einreißen..."

„Ach ja?" John tat erstaunt. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte... aber dazu ist es ja noch nicht zu spät."

Würde John... würde John jetzt Sherlocks Vorlust von der Zigarre lecken? Würde er? Ein zweiter Schauer rann in froher Erwartung über Sherlocks Rücken. Oder würde er am Ende über einen ganz anderen _Kopf_... über eine ganz andere _Spitze_ lecken?

Doch wieder tat John das Unerwartete. Statt sich selbst zu bemühen, hielt er Sherlock das feuchte Ende der Zigarre hin.

„Und jetzt schön brav die Zunge raus", raunte er ihm zu. „Und... lecken..."

Wie machte John das nur? Wie brachte er ihn mit wenigen Worten an den Rand wahnsinnigen Verlangens? Wie?

Ohne zu zögern und ohne darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er seinen Mund, streckte seine Zunge bereitwillig der dargebotenen Zigarre entgegen und wartete. Würde John ihn diese Kostbarkeit tatsächlich – zumindest auf diese Weise – kosten lassen? Oder würde er grausam genug sein, sie ihm im letzten Moment zu entziehen? Doch noch bevor Sherlock zu intensiv über dieses Szenario nachgrübeln konnte, berührte John mit der Zigarre seine Zunge und die Verbindung zu Sherlocks Gehirn war vorerst unterbrochen. Nahezu ehrfürchtig bewegte Sherlock seine Zunge um den Zigarrenkopf, leckte seine eigene, ein wenig an Moschus erinnernde Vorlust von dem Deckblatt und befeuchtet es sorgfältig mit seinem eigenen Speichel, ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten, bis seine Tätigkeit anfing, einer Liebkosung zu gleichen. Sein Augen schlossen sich von allein, der Geschmack des Tabaks begann sich auf seiner Zunge zu entfalten. Eine Ahnung von Zeder, Vanille, Leder und eine gewisse, köstliche Bitterkeit...

Johns Keuchen war die einzige Warnung, die Sherlock erhielt... das Öffnen des Reißverschlusses hatte er offensichtlich nicht wahrgenommen, zu beschäftigt war er mit dem Befeuchten der Zigarre gewesen, zu sehr waren seine Sinne auf diese eine Tätigkeit konzentriert gewesen. Doch plötzlich war die Zigarre nicht mehr da und stattdessen spürte er Johns harte, heiße Erektion an seinen geöffneten Lippen.

„Wenn du wüsstest...", keuchte John leise und Sherlock tippte mit seiner Zunge genüsslich gegen die Spitze von Johns Erektion. „Wie unglaublich du aussiehst... dein Mund..."

Sherlock lächelte. Es war wunderbar nicht der Einzige zu sein, der in der Gegenwart des Anderen die Beherrschung verlor. Doch gerade, als er seinen Mund weiter öffnen wollte, um an der vertrauten Härte zu saugen, bis John ihn an den Haaren packen und tief in seine Kehle stoßen würde... gerade da entzog ihm John seine Erektion wieder.

„Muss ich mich wirklich wiederholen?", fragte John mit leicht warnendem Unterton. „ _Nur lecken_ , habe ich gesagt. Nur ganz vorsichtig an der Spitze lecken."

Sherlock starrte ungläubig hinauf in Johns Gesicht und fügte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen als er dort trotz der Hitze in den blauen Augen auch eine sehr bekannte Unerbittlichkeit sehen konnte. Gehorsam streckte er seine Zunge wieder aus und ließ sie über die samtene Haut gleiten. Wieder und wieder neckte er mit spitzer Zunge lediglich kleine Partien von Johns Eichel, bevor er mit einer einzigen, feuchten Bewegung seiner Zunge die ganze Spitze umrundete. Als Sherlock sich gerade auf die kleine Öffnung konzentrieren wollte, um vielleicht schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack zu erhalten... entzog ihm John sein steifes Glied genauso rasch, wie er es vor kurzer Zeit mit der Zigarre getan hatte. Sherlock blieb nur die Genugtuung, Johns angestrengten Atem zu hören, der so klang, als hätte er gerade den London Marathon absolviert.

„Gut", sagte John und bemühte sich – unter allerlei Grimassen – sein steifes Glied wieder zurück in seine Hose zu zwängen. „Feucht genug ist nun alles. Als nächstes kommt das Anschneiden, richtig?"

„Richtig", bestätigte Sherlock geistesabwesend. Zu sehr lenkte ihn der Anblick von Johns ausgebeulter Hose ab.

„Und?", fragte John. „Was meinst du – so als Fachmann. Bohren oder Schneiden? Ich könnte sie natürlich auch einfach in den Mund nehmen und... abbeissen."

Wie schaffte John es nur, diese völlig banalen Worte zu unanständig klingen zu lassen? Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die erotischen Nebel daraus halbwegs zu vertreiben. Sein John wartete immerhin auf eine Antwort.

„Abbeissen ist nur etwas für Barbaren", fing Sherlock verächtlich an. „Zigarrenbohrer sind besonders bei Havannas mit sehr flachem Ende zu empfehlen, ein Loch von Dreiviertel der Größe des Zigarrendurchmessers ist ideal. Der Vorteil dieser Methode: das Deckblatt bleibt ansonsten unversehrt und beim Ziehen gelangen keine Tabakpartikel in den Mund. Der Nachteil: in der kleinen Öffnung sammeln sich schnell Fettsäuren und Tabaksäfte, die den Geschmack der Zigarre während des Rauchens nachteilig beeinflussen können", spulte Sherlock sein enzyklopädisches Wissen im Stakkato-Tempo ab. „Beim Schneiden kann es auch mit den besten Cuttern zu Verletzungen des Deckblattes kommen – allerdings verbessert es das Zugverhalten der Zigarre. Die durch den Schnitt entstehende Öffnung sollte zwei Drittel des Zigarrendurchmessers ausmachen. Ein etwas größerer Anschnitt erleichtert den Zug, ein kleinerer hingegen wird ihn etwas erschweren." Sherlock holte Luft um sein Fazit zu ziehen. „Ich würde dir in diesem Fall einen Cutter empfehlen. Und was den Schnitt angeht... hier kommt es auf die individuellen Vorlieben an – der Eine mag es etwas größer, der Andere etwas kleiner."

„Dass du es etwas größer magst, weiß ich mittlerweile", bemerkte John gedehnt und Sherlock schoss das Blut in die Wangen.

„Das habe ich nicht..."

„…so gemeint", vervollständigte John den Satz. „Ich weiß", beruhigte er seinen Liebsten, der mit flammenden Wangen zu ihm aufblickte. „Aber die Gelegenheit war einfach _zu_ gut."

Sherlock zog mit einem leisen Schniefen die Nase hoch. John kannte das schon bei ihm und wusste, dass ihm verziehen war, auch wenn sich Sherlock noch eine Weile indifferent geben würde.

„Schneiden, also. Ja?", brachte er das Gespräch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Sherlock nickte stumm. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich auch gleich einen Cutter mitgebracht habe." John nahm einen silbrigen Zigarrenschneider von dem Beistelltischen wo er ihn zuvor abgelegt hatte. Er ähnelte einer kleinen Schere mit relativ langen Griffen und mit stark abgerundeten Spitzen, wie bei einer Kinderschere. Die Klingen waren stark gebogen, so dass eine Zigarre mühelos dazwischen passte. „Du meinst also, ich sollte die Spitze... den Kopf... abschneiden..." John hockte sich zwischen Sherlocks gespreizte Beine. Langsam senkte er die Hand, mit der er die Schere hielt und Sherlocks Atem stockte, als die geöffneten Klingen – einer Greifzange nicht unähnlich – seiner hochaufgerichteten Erektion immer näher kamen. In einer sanften, liebkosenden Bewegung strich John mit der geöffneten Schere über die ganze Länge des harten Gliedes. Nur Sherlocks rasselndes, stockendes Atmen war zu hören. Sein Blick starr auf seinen eigenen, verletzlichen Penis gerichtet, der trotz – oder gerade wegen – der Gefahr noch ein wenig mehr anschwoll. Sherlocks Erektion zuckte, der schlanke Körper erschauerte und die ersten klaren Tropfen seiner Lust benetzen nun den Boden des Aschenbechers zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Ein kehliger Laut, halb Wimmern, halb Stöhnen entwischte Sherlocks Lippen.

„Wenn du brav bist, darfst du es später auflecken", erklärte John, befriedigt mit Sherlocks Reaktion, und stand auf. Er hob die Zigarre und setzte die Schere an. „Zwei Drittel...", wiederholte er leise und nahm den Schnitt mit chirurgischer Präzision vor. „Das Deckblatt hat nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen", stellte er nach einem kurzen Blick fest und hielt Sherlock die Zigarre für eine abschließende Inspektion unter die Nase.

„Perfekt", gab Sherlock röchelnd sein Votum ab. Es war wenig mehr als ein Hauch. Doch John höre es klar und deutlich und begriff erst einen Augenblick später, dass Sherlock keinen einzigen Blick auf die Zigarre verschwendet hatte, sondern nur Augen für John gehabt hatte. Ein wenig verlegen nahm er in seinem Sessel Platz.

Es war für ihn immer wieder erstaunlich wie anbetungswürdig er für Sherlock zu sein schien. Dabei tat er nichts Besonderes und war auch nichts Besonderes und jemand wie Sherlock hätte eigentlich die freie Auswahl gehabt unter... ganz London. Dass er sich ausgerechnet für John entschieden hatte, war für John immer wieder ein Mysterium an dem er besser nicht rühren, das er besser nicht hinterfragen wollte. Aber immerhin... sein Plan, Sherlock ein für allemal vom Rauchen zu kurieren, funktionierte bislang bestens.

„Churchill soll seine Zigarren immer in Whisky getaucht haben", stellte John im Plauderton fest. „Was hältst du davon? Gute Idee oder eher nicht? Allerdings habe ich nur Cognac hier."

Sherlock starrte ihn einen Moment mit völlig leerem Blick an, gerade so als ob John in einer unverständlichen Sprache gesprochen hätte. Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und sein Blick wurde wieder klarer, schärfer. „Keine gute Idee", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich sofort mit einem anbetungswürdig verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich halte es außerdem für ein Ammenmärchen. Das Eintauchen durchnässt die Zigarre. Dadurch verändert sich zwangsläufig ihr Geschmack und das wäre bei dieser Rarität ein Sakrileg. Und bevor du jetzt auch noch auf die Idee verfallen solltest, die Zigarre vor dem Anzünden an einer Flamme anzuwärmen... lass es! Das Deckblatt wird beschädigt, die Zigarre trocknet aus und der Rauch wird sehr heiß. Bevor du das tust, wirf sie lieber gleich in den Mülleimer."

„Sind wir heute ein wenig kratzbürstig?", fragte John mit doktorhafter Herablassung. „Man könnte meinen, dieses Deckblatt wäre der heilige Gral." Als Sherlock ihn jedoch nur unbeeindruckt und herausfordernd musterte (eine Meisterleistung... gefesselt, hilflos, nackt und erregt wie er war), schüttelte John nur leicht den Kopf, legte die Zigarre behutsam im Aschenbecher ab und legte auch die Schere beiseite. Neben dem Aschenbecher lag eine Schachtel mit Streichhölzern, die er nun an sich nahm. Dann fischte er aus dem Behältnis, in dem er die Zigarre transportiert hatte, ein dünnes Blättchen aus rötlichem Zedernholz. Mit einem Seitenblick registrierte er Sherlocks zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Sherlock entspannte sich ein wenig. Immerhin wusste John offenbar genug, um kein Benzinfeuerzeug zu verwenden. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie das Streichholz aufflammte, wie das Zedernholz gefaltet und in Brand gesetzt wurde, wie John die Zigarre zwischen seine Lippen nahm und die Flamme des Zedernholz-Blättchens an den Fuß der Zigarre hielt.

„Nicht direkt in die Flamme halten", wisperte Sherlock halblaut, völlig gebannt von den Vorgängen direkt vor seiner Nase. „Langsam über der Flamme drehen... bis sich ein wenig Asche bildet... erst dann... den ersten Zug." Er hing förmlich an Johns Lippen und ohne es zu bemerken, imitierte er Johns saugende Mundbewegungen.

Das sanfte Saugen an der Zigarre betonte Johns Wangenknochen und Sherlock begriff, warum sein eigenes Lecken über die Zigarrenspitze John so sehr erregt hatte, dass er für einen kurzen Moment die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Nie zuvor war Sherlock die sinnliche Komponente des Rauchens so sehr bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick, da sein John mit allen Anzeichen des Genusses an einer edlen Zigarre saugte. Sherlocks Mund wurde trocken und er leckte sich begehrlich über die Lippen. Was würde er dafür geben, jetzt an Johns Stelle zu sein...

Weißer Rauch, so dicht wirbelnd, dass er fast cremig wirkte, stieg von der Zigarre auf, quoll aus Johns Mund und schwebte quälend langsam auf Sherlock zu, der die Nüstern blähte und seinen Kopf nach vorne reckte um möglichst rasch die ersten Wohlgerüche erhaschen zu können. Und dann waren sie plötzlich da. Füllten seine Nase und seine Lungen mit dem ersten Atemzug. Die allgegenwärtige Zeder... erdig... cremig... eine Ahnung von Kakao... und ein Hauch von Oolong Tee... manche hielten diese liebliche Bitterkeit oft für das Aroma von Kaffee. Doch das waren Banausen.

Sherlock nahm einen zweiten Atemzug... verlor sich in dem dichten Rauch, füllte seinen Körper und seinen Kopf mit diesem wunderbar berauschenden Duft.

„Oh Gott, John", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Nur einen Zug! Nur einen einzigen! Ich bitte dich!" Er bedachte John mit seinem patentierten Blick ' _Flehen No. 3'_ (nur sparsam einsetzen, nutzt sich sonst zu rasch ab), der bislang noch nie seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte und ihm bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, da er ihn angewandt hatte, noch immer alles eingebracht hatte, was er hatte haben wollen.

John bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick. „Netter Versuch. Aber auf deine Hundeblicke falle ich nur herein, wenn ich das auch will." Er räkelte sich wohlig in seinem Sessel und nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Und heute... will ich nicht."

„Aber Johnnnn...", jammerte Sherlock und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Hoffnungslos.

„Nein", beharrte John. „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein... du sollst ein wenig daran teilhaben dürfen."

Sherlocks Lebensgeister hoben sich sofort wieder. „Ja?", fragte er eifrig. „Und was genau..."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam über Johns Gesicht aus. Dann stand er von seinem Sessel auf und hockte sich wieder zwischen Sherlocks gespreizte Schenkel.

„Das...", sagte er ruhig, nahm einen langen Zug von der Zigarre, entließ den Rauch aber nicht aus seinem Mund, sondern hielt seine Lippen geschlossen.

Sherlock vibrierte vor Anspannung und Ungeduld. Doch er musste ausharren, musste warten, was John tun würde. Als sich Johns Hand in seinen Nacken legte, strebte jede Faser seines Körpers dem Liebsten entgegen und mit einem erleichterten Schluchzen bot er seine Lippen zum Kuss dar.

Zärtlich schmiegte sich Johns Mund an seinen eigenen... Johns Zungenspitze drängte sich in seinen Mund... gierig öffnete er seine Lippen noch ein wenig mehr... und dann... Johns rauchgeschwängerter Atem in seinem Mund... dicht, cremig, würzig... unbeschreiblich. Sherlock drängte sich an seinen Liebsten, so gut es ging... so weit es seine Fesseln zuließen... drängte seine eigene Zunge zwischen Johns Lippen... in seinen Mund hinein... leckte, saugte, atmete das letzte bisschen Tabak von Johns Zunge, aus seinem Mund, von seiner Haut. Die Hand in seinem Nacken wanderte in seine Locken und zog seinen Kopf mit einem kurzen Ruck zurück.

Die Quelle seiner Gelüste – Johns Mund – befand sich nun nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und doch hätte er sich genauso gut auf dem Mond befinden können, denn Johns Griff in seinen Haaren war unerbittlich.

„Nochmal... bitte...", flüsterte Sherlock heiser.

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er schlicht. „Wir wissen beide, dass der Rauch einer Zigarre alkalischer ist, als der einer Zigarette. Das Nikotin im Rauch kann von den Schleimhäuten im Mund deshalb viel leichter absorbiert werden. Eine kleine Dosis davon ist mehr als genug für dich."

Ein jämmerliches Schluchzen saß bereits in Sherlocks Kehle, doch dann spürte er einen sanften Druck an seiner geschwollenen Erektion und er schnappte stattdessen nach Luft. John lockerte den Griff an seinen Haaren und Sherlock sah an sich hinab und konnte kaum glauben, dass John ihm tatsächlich gestattete, seinen Penis an seinem Oberschenkel zu reiben.

„Deine Hose...", flüsterte Sherlock stockend. „Sie wird... schmutzig werden..." Und doch konnte er nichts gegen die minimalen Bewegungen seiner Hüfte unternehmen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit berührungsloser Erregung war dieses Gefühl einfach zu gut, um es nicht auszukosten. Er war auch nur ein Mensch und mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung war es nahezu vorbei. Woge um Woge voll unbeschreiblich süßer Lust floss durch seinen Unterleib und brachte seinen ganzen Körper zum erbeben. Sein Hirn soufflierte ihm nur noch den einen Satz: _'Er lässt es zu... John lässt mich...'_ und ein warmes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Die Zigarre und sein Verlangen nach ihrem köstlichen Rauch traten in den Hintergrund.

Eine Weile hoffte er, diese minimale Stimulation könnte ausreichen, so erregt und aufgepeitscht wie seine Sinne waren, doch bald wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht genug war... dass er so den ersehnten Höhepunkt nie würde erreichen können. Noch ein letztes Mal presste er sich zitternd gegen Johns Bein, dann sackte er ein wenig in sich zusammen und hielt still. Der Stoff der Hose wisperte immer noch sacht an seiner zuckenden Härte. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, versuchte, sich und seine Sinne zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nur unvollkommen. Doch dann wandelte sich der Griff in seinen Haaren zu einer zärtlichen Liebkosung und er öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Auf Johns Gesicht lag diese warme Leuchten, das er so sehr liebte. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Ein keuscher Kuss auf seine Wange, der ihn in einen größeren emotionalen Aufruhr versetzte als ein harter Fick und John ließ ihn los, stand auf, entfernte sich von ihm. „Du hast dir eine kleine Belohnung verdient", sagte John schließlich, saugte an der Zigarre und blies den Rauch langsam in Sherlocks Gesicht.

Gierig sog Sherlock die milchigen, sich sanft kräuselnden Schwaden in sich auf, bemühte sich, möglichst viel davon zu erhaschen und hätte dabei fast die Balance verloren.

„Ich muss sagen, diese Zigarre hat es wirklich in sich", sagte John, während er es sich wieder in seinem Sessel bequem machte. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug und ließ den Rauch langsam und kontrolliert zwischen seinen gespitzten Lippen entweichen. „Angeblich dauert es eine knappe Stunde, bis sie fertig geraucht ist."

Gerade noch hatte Sherlock völlig gebannt den Zigarrendunst fixiert und die Chancen, noch etwas davon zu erhaschen, grob überschlagen... doch jetzt starrte er mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in einer Mischung aus Schock und Faszination auf seinen Liebsten.

„Eine Stunde?", krächzte er. „Das ist Folter!"

„Und die bist eine Drama-Queen", konterte John ungerührt. „Außerdem... schon vergessen? Das hier soll eine Lektion für dich sein. Kein Wellness-Urlaub."

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die nächsten 20 Minuten beschäftigte sich John tatsächlich ausschließlich mit seiner Zigarre, saugte sanft daran, nahm einen Zug, ließ den Rauch - mal mehr, mal weniger kunstvoll – langsam aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund entweichen (mehr ein kunstvolles Loslassen, als ein tatsächliches Ausatmen), betrachtete versunken den sich allmählich bildenden Aschezylinder am Fuß der Zigarre und nippte gelegentlich gedankenverloren an seinem Cognac... gerade so als ob Sherlock gar nicht da wäre.

Sherlock hatte zu Beginn noch den Versuch unternommen, John eine Reaktion zu entlocken... oder ihn doch zumindest in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln... doch ein strenger Blick von _Captain Watson_ hatte genügt, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. So war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als den sich langsam veränderten Duft der Rauchschwaden zu katalogisieren (das Aroma von Zeder und Oolong-Tee trat allmählich in den Hintergrund während Kakao und Vanille immer deutlicher hervortraten), die träge durch den Raum waberten; sich sehnsüchtig am gelegentlichen Auftauchen von Johns Zungenspitze zu erfreuen; die Stabilität der sich bildenden Aschesäule (die eine helle Färbung von schmutzigem grau-weiß aufwies) zu bewundern, bei jedem Zug, den John tat, das Pulsieren in seinem Penis auszukosten... Johns durch das Rauchen betonte Wangen, der gespitzte Mund, das kaum wahrnehmbare saugend-schmatzende Geräusch, wenn er an der Zigarre zog... das alles wanderte ohne Umwege direkt in einen speziellen Winkel seines Gedächtnispalastes mit dem Label ' _Masturbationsfantasien_ '. (Die er, zugegebenermaßen kaum noch benutzte. Es bestand einfach keine Notwendigkeit. Er hatte ja das Echte, das Wahre in seinem Leben.)

Obwohl er während dieser ganzen Zeit kaum direkte Stimulation erfahren hatte, schwächte sich die Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen – dank des Cockrings - kaum ab. Jeder sündige Gedanke veranlasste seinen Körper nur noch mehr Blut in seinen Unterleib zu pumpen um sein Glied anschwellen zu lassen... ein völliges Abschwellen, ein vollständiges Zurückfließen des Blutes wurde durch diesen verdammten, wunderbaren Metallring nahezu unmöglich... ein Orgasmus war trotz dieser Beschränkung nicht ausgeschlossen – aber schwierig. Ohne direkte Berührungen würde er nie einen Höhepunkt erreichen können… und selbst dann… gab es keine _Erfolgsgarantie_.

Der qualvolle, köstliche Drang, sofort kommen zu wollen... kommen zu _müssen_ , der ihn vor kurzer Zeit noch vollkommen beherrscht hatte, war inzwischen glücklicherweise etwas abgeebbt. Doch noch immer kniete er vor John... gefesselt... hilflos... ignoriert... mit willig gespreizten Schenkeln und obszön aufgerichtetem Penis.

Er war noch nie zuvor glücklicher gewesen.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als die Aschesäule eine beachtliche Länge erreicht hatte (Sherlock schätzte sie auf über drei, fast vier Zentimeter – ein weiterer Beweis für die hohe Qualität dieser Zigarre), richtete John seinen Blick zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit (zumindest kam es Sherlock so vor), wieder auf Sherlock.

„Ich werde die Asche bald abklopfen müssen... willst du mir dabei... _dienlich_ sein... oder soll ich lieber den Aschenbecher benutzen?", fragte John und Sherlocks Herzschlag verfiel in einen unruhigen Galopp.

Er wusste, dass John seine Frage so vorsichtig formuliert hatte, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sein Safeword zu benutzen. Er horchte kurz in sich hinein, nur um John dann direkt in die Augen zu sehen und ein „Ja, bitte", zu hauchen.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, bitte – was?", hakte er mit einem hilflosen Grinsen nach. „Ich hätte die Frage wohl anders formulieren sollen. Also... Aschenbecher oder... _du_?"

„Ich", erklärte Sherlock entschieden. Tabak-Asche war nicht giftig. Sie schmeckte nur einfach nicht besonders gut. Aber ein wenig davon zu verschlucken, war nicht gefährlich.

Eine Hand hielt John bereits schützend unter den Aschekegel seiner Zigarre. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und Sherlock erschauerte wohlig.

„Mund auf", kommandierte John ein wenig atemlos. „Zunge raus und draußen lassen... bis ich etwas anderes sage. Verstanden?"

„Ja, John", sagte Sherlock und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Zungenspitze (Johns Finger), ein kaum hörbares Klopf-Geräusch als John die Zigarre leicht gegen seine Finger schlug um den Aschekegel von der restlichen Zigarre zu trennen und dann das federleichte Auftreffen der Asche auf seiner Zunge. Salzig, vielleicht sogar ein wenig seifig, scharf. Johns angestrengtes Atmen. Seine geweiteten Pupillen. Die deutliche Beule zwischen seinen Beinen. Die Erniedrigung.

Die verstörende Lust, die all das in ihm auslöste.

„Perfekt."

Johns Lob. Johns Zufriedenheit.

Sherlock stöhnte mit offenem Mund.

„Okay, das reicht", entschied John. „Spuck es in meine Hand."

Dankbar senkte Sherlock seinen Kopf und ließ die kompakte Asche in Johns offene Hand fallen. Er zog seine Zunge zurück und schloss seinen Mund.

Bitter. Staubig. Schmelzend. Süßlich. Ohne es zu bemerken, zog Sherlock eine Grimasse.

John lachte leise. „Hier... damit du einen anderen Geschmack in den Mund bekommst." Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf.

Aufgeregt und begierig zugleich riss Sherlock seinen Mund wieder auf, streckte sich der dargebotenen Erektion entgegen und schloss mit einem glückseligen Seufzen seine Lippen um die glitschige Spitze von Johns steifem Penis.

Auch bitter. Aber anders. Besser. Aufregender. Auch ein wenig salzig. Der Schweiß von Johns Haut. Um so vieles befriedigender! Noch mehr Flüssigkeit quoll auf seine Zunge. Leicht fischig. Ein wenig wie Austern... so gut um danach süchtig zu werden... Johns Stöhnen... die unwillkürlichen Bewegungen seiner Hüften... leichte Stöße zwischen Sherlocks Lippen... mehr... bitte... mehr...

Doch dann war da plötzlich nichts mehr.

„Nein..." Sherlock flehte fast.

„Das reicht", erwiderte John bestimmt, versuchte aber gar nicht erst, seinen Penis wieder zurück in seine Hose zu zwängen, sondern ließ alles so, wie es gerade war. Sherlocks Blick blieb wie hypnotisiert daran hängen. „Wenn ich dich jetzt weitermachen lasse... dann wäre es doch schon zu Ende... und das wollen wir doch nicht."

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Noch ein weiteres Mal benutzte John Sherlocks Mund und Zunge auf diese Weise und belohnte ihn anschließend, indem er wieder seine Erektion zwischen Sherlocks Lippen schob und ihn daran saugen und lecken ließ.

Danach musste er die beiden Bauchbinden der Zigarre entfernen, da diese sonst verbrannt wären. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Zigarre ausreichend erwärmt, um den Leim, mit dem die Ringe aus Papier am Deckblatt fixiert worden waren, zu lösen. Beide Zigarrenringe, sowohl der rotbraun-weiße mit dem Signet der Manufaktur, als auch der schwarz-silberne, der zwei ineinander verschlungene 'R' abbildete und die Zigarre somit als 'Reserva' auswies, konnten von John problemlos geöffnet und abgenommen werden. Eine Weile blickte er versonnen auf die zierlichen Papierringe in seiner Hand, bis sich ein diabolisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Du siehst aus, als ob ein zweiter Cockring nicht schaden könnte...", bemerkte John gedehnt und stand von seinem Sessel auf.

Sherlock nahm alles nur noch wie durch einen dichten, sinnlichen Nebel war. Die rauchgeschwängerte Luft des Zimmers umwaberte ihn, füllte seine Nase, seine Ohren, dämpfte und schärfte gleichzeitig all seine Sinne... berauschte ihn... erregte ihn... reizte ihn...

Trunken von Tabakdunst, John und seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit verfolgte er mit geweiteten, bettelnden Augen, wie John den schwarz-silbernen Papierring um seine glitschig-feuchte Eichel legte. Bereits diese zarte Berührung reichte aus, damit Sherlock anfing hechelnd zu atmen.

„John... bitte...", stöhnte er. „Fick mich endlich." Ein weiterer, zäher Tropfen seiner klaren Vorlust rann seine Eichel hinab und landete in dem bereits verschmierten Aschenbecher zwischen seinen Beinen. Er schluchzte. „Ich will... kommen... Ich brauche es! Ich brauche dich!", stieß er wild hervor. Alles in ihm vibrierte, sein Verlangen verzehrte ihn, er hatte das Gefühl nur noch eine einzige erogene Zone zu sein.

John musterte ihn schweigend und betrachtete dann nachdenklich seine Zigarre, an deren Ende sich bereits wieder ein ansehnlicher Aschezylinder gebildet hatte.

„Dieser Zigarrenring eignet sich nicht wirklich um dich ausreichend zu bändigen, hm?", fragte er schließlich. Sherlock schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht so recht…", überlegte John laut. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du deine Lektion wirklich gelernt hast… aber wir werden sehen." Er hielt die Zigarre über Sherlocks hartes Glied und klopfte die Asche ab. Der Aschekegel fiel genau auf die heiße, gespannte Haut, Sherlock stieß einen unartikulierten Laut aus und erbebte am ganzen Körper. Der Aschezylinder blieb dennoch an einem Stück, schien sogar ein wenig auf der verschwitzten und glitschigen Haut zu haften, rollte schließlich doch hinab und fiel zu Boden.

„Oh Gott…", röchelte Sherlock. Seine Arme verkrampften sich, seine Hände zerrten an den Fesseln, bis er eine kühle Hand an seiner erhitzten Wange spürte. John. Sofort beruhigte er sich wieder und schmiegte sich in die Liebkosung.

„Gleich", wisperte ihm John ins Ohr. „Gleich hast du es geschafft. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Das Lob drang bis in Sherlocks lust-umnebeltes Gehirn und löste ein sanft glühendes Wohlbefinden in ihm aus, nachdem er süchtig werden könnte. „Geht es noch?", hakte John nach. „Oder…"

„Nein!", rief Sherlock sofort aus. „Nein… alles… alles gut… ich… mach weiter. Bitte!"

„Okay", sagte John und machte einen kräftigen Zug an der Zigarre, bis die Glut an der Spitze hellrot aufglomm und noch nachglühte, selbst nachdem John die Zigarre aus dem Mund genommen hatte.

Ganz langsam senkte er nun seine Hand und hielt das glühende Ende der Zigarre unter Sherlocks linken Nippel. Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken, während er an sich hinunterschielte. Er spürte die Wärme, die von dem Zigarrenende ausging, er sah die rote Glut, er roch wie sich Schweiß, Tabak und Rauch vermischten. Er hatte keine Angst, dass John ihn verletzten würde… und doch… Adrenalin prickelte durch seine Adern, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und stachelte seine Ekstase wie mit kleinen, spitzen Nadelstichen weiter an. Er sah zu, wie John die Zigarre zu seiner rechten Brustwarze bewegte und auch sie der Glut aussetzte. Sherlock schluckte. Er ahnte, was nun kommen würde. Er hob seinen Kopf, suchte und fand Johns Blick, hielt ihn fest und nickte, noch bevor er die Frage in Johns Miene gelesen hatte.

„Brav", flüsterte John heiser und hielt die Zigarre über Sherlocks pochende Erektion.

Sherlock spürte die Hitze der Glut kaum, zu heiß pulsierte sein Blut durch sein unerträglich geschwollenes Glied. Doch der Anblick war atemberaubend. John zog noch einmal an der Zigarre, die bis auf das letzte Drittel fast aufgeraucht war und Sherlock wusste, dass seine Erlösung nun wirklich in greifbarer Nähe lag.

Erneut bewegte John die frisch glühende Zigarre ganz nah über Sherlocks Erektion hinweg. Sherlock hielt den Atem an. Jetzt spürte er die Hitze wie ein sinnliches Fegefeuer - als ob tausend kleine Feuerzungen über sein Glied lecken würden. Allein diese Vorstellung jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, der seine Erregung nur noch mehr anfachte.

„Okay, Sherlock", sagte John und richtete sich auf. „Eine letzte Frage… was willst du jetzt haben: Die Zigarre oder meinen Schwanz?"

Sherlock sah auf, wusste vor unerfüllter Lust kaum noch, wo oben und unten war, begriff nur noch, dass John in der einen Hand die Zigarre und in der anderen Hand seinen harten Penis hielt.

„Dich!", antwortete Sherlock ohne zu zögern und öffnete seinen Mund.

John lachte leise. „Das war die richtige Antwort. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Aber mach den Mund wieder zu. Du hast dir eine richtige Belohnung verdient." Mit diesen Worten hockte er sich hinter Sherlock. Sherlock hörte ein leises Geräusch und fühlte dann zwei glitschige Finger an seiner Öffnung.

„JA! John… mach… mach schnell… ich…"

Die Finger drangen in ihn ein, suchten geschickt diesen einen gewissen Punkt in Sherlocks Innerstem.

„Tiefer… TIEFER! Ja – genau da… genau… da…", keuchte Sherlock, streckte seinen Oberkörper, beugte ihn ein wenig nach vorne um John mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Johns andere Hand hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit durchströmte Sherlock, sein Kopf ließ endlich los und als John einen dritten Finger in ihn einführte, pulsierten Lust und Ekstase träge wie dunkler Honig durch seinen Unterleib, zogen ihn mit sich, drängend, immer weiter, immer tiefer, immer mehr…

„Nicht aufhören… nichtaufhören… bittebitte… nicht… auf… Ja. Ja! JA!"

Seine zu lange aufgestaute Erregung bescherte ihm einen Orgasmus, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien. Immer wieder spritzte milchiges Sperma aus seinem nur langsam erschlaffenden Penis. Immer noch rieb John gekonnt über seine Prostata. Immer noch bebte sein ganzer Körper in einem nicht enden wollenden Höhepunkt.

Erst als ihm Tränen der Erleichterung, des Glücks und der Erschöpfung über die Wangen liefen, zog John seine Finger zurück.

Nur undeutlich bemerkte Sherlock, wie seine Fesseln gelöst wurden. Schlapp und zufrieden sank er gegen John. John. Sein Fels in der Brandung. Seine Festung. Sein Halt.

„Nicht einschlafen, Schatz", raunte John ihm zu. „Steh auf. Runde zwei findet im Schlafzimmer statt. Ich habe dir meinen Schwanz versprochen – und den sollst du auch bekommen."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte sein ausgepumpter Penis unternehmungslustig und ein glückliches Lächeln spielte um Sherlocks Lippen.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mitten in der Nacht verließ Sherlock ihr gemeinsames Bett in dem John in tiefem Schlummer lag und tapste nackt und mit bloßen Füßen in die Küche. Er trank dort ein Glas Wasser, kratzte sich verschlafen am Bauch und warf einen müden Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lagen noch immer Ledermanschetten, Seile und die Spreizstange auf dem Boden. Ein schwaches - aber nicht minder lustvolles – Pulsieren zog bei diesem Anblick durch Sherlocks Körper und seine Hand wanderte von seinem Bauch zwischen seine Beine. Behutsam befühlte er seine Hoden und seufzte.

Vor morgen Abend ging da gar nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich völlig leer und wie ausgedörrt. Einerseits erfüllte ihn dieser Gedanke mit einer tiefen Befriedigung, andererseits hielt ihn diese Befriedigung nicht davon ab zu schmollen. Zumindest ein wenig.

Er hielt diese Reaktion für absolut angemessen. Hinderte ihn seine momentane Befriedigung doch daran, nicht sofort noch einmal einen solch fulminanten Höhepunkt zu erleben.

John hätte wirklich nicht gar so gründlich sein müssen.

Sherlock streichelte versuchsweise über seinen Penis.

Nichts.

Er verzog seine Lippen zu einer verärgerten Grimasse.

Damit war die vage Hoffnung auf Morgen-Sex vom Tisch. Dafür würde er John das Wohnzimmer alleine aufräumen lassen. Recht geschah ihm.

Der Tabakrauch hatte sich noch nicht völlig verzogen und der Geruch von kaltem Rauch gemischt mit einer Ahnung von Leder, Erde und würzigem Kakao hing noch in der Luft. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend ging Sherlock zu einem der Fenster, und öffnete es weit. Sanft streichelte die süße, kühle Nachtluft über seine nackte Haut. Er blieb vor dem geöffneten Fenster stehen und atmete die reine Luft ein, füllte seine Lungen damit und genoss ihre Frische.

Nach einer Weile trat er vom Fenster zurück und sein Blick fiel auf den restlichen Stumpen der Zigarre, die vergessen und erloschen im Aschenbecher lag und er horchte in sich hinein.

Nein – da war kein Bedürfnis mehr nach Tabak. Nicht einmal ein Krümelchen. Ein wenig überrascht und widerwillig anerkennend hoben sich seine Augenbrauen. Sollte Johns _Therapie_ tatsächlich erfolgreich gewesen sein? Sollte er tatsächlich seine _Lektion_ gelernt haben, als er sich im Rausch seiner Lust für John und gegen die Zigarre entschieden hatte?

Neben dem Aschenbecher auf dem Beistelltisch lag noch die zweite rotbraun-weiße Bauchbinde. Sherlock ging zu Johns Sessel, hob mit spitzen Fingern das buntbedruckte Papier der Zigarrenbinde in die Höhe und betrachtete es mit einem versonnenen Lächeln. Als Cockring taugte so etwas wirklich nicht... aber...

Er streifte sich die Zigarrenbinde über den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand.

Wenn Mycroft ihn jetzt so sehen könnte... der würde Augen machen!

Verschwitzt, verklebt, durchgevögelt, die Spuren der Reitgerte noch auf seinem Hintern und den Kopf voller romantischer und sentimentaler Gefühlsduseleien.

Sherlock schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

Schon wieder waren seine Gedanken zu Mycroft gewandert...

Vielleicht lag das daran, dass dieser ihm vor einigen Tagen die Visitenkarte eines Juweliers zugesteckt hatte

„ _Diebstahl?", hatte Sherlock mit mildem Interesse gefragt. „Oder verbirgt sich doch ein etwas interessanterer Auftrag für mich dahinter?"_

„ _Nein – es handelt sich hier lediglich um ein äußerst fähiges Unternehmen. Besonders in Bezug auf die diskrete Erledigung von Sonderanfertigungen", hatte Mycroft in oberlehrerhaftem Tonfall geantwortet. „Vielleicht benötigst du in naher Zukunft etwas Derartiges."_

„ _Warum sollte ich einen diskreten Juwelier benötigen?"_

 _Mycroft hatte süffisant gelächelt und gesagt: „Da fallen mir gleich vier... nein, fünf Gründe ein."_

Danach hatte sich Mycroft hartnäckig in Schweigen gehüllt und Sherlock hatte sich bemüht, diese Episode zu vergessen – was ihm nicht wirklich gelungen war.

Vielleicht würde Mycroft also doch nicht überrascht sein, wenn Sherlock bei exakt diesem Juwelier zwei Verlobungsringe in Auftrag geben würde.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 _ **ENDE**_

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Endlich. Was lange währt wird endlich gut. Hier habt ihr den Beweis, dass ich eine Geschichte nie unvollendet lasse. Egal wie lange es dauert. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das jetzt wesentlich länger gedauert hat, als ich das wollte/vorhatte.

Wie ihr das schon von mir kennt, habe ich für diese Story endlos recherchiert.

Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr genau, was alles…

Auf jeden Fall über Zigarren im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen…

Dann ging ziemlich viel Zeit drauf, bis ich mich für eine Zigarre entschieden hatte. Es sollte ja nichts „Normales" sein, sondern etwas „Besonderes".

Preise dieser Zigarre

Geschmack dieser Zigarre

Rauchdauer dieser Zigarre

Dann habe ich mich genauer mit der Manufaktur befasst, mit Anbaugebieten für Tabak, wie Tabak überhaupt „behandelt" wird, Lagerung, Ernte, Anbau, Reife… blablabla. Wie daraus dann Zigarren gemacht werden…

Die genau Terminologie… also wie welches Teil an einer Zigarre heißt.

Wie „korrekt" geraucht wird. Prüfung, Anschnitt, Anzünden, Rauchen, Zug, Verlöschen. Ob man die Zigarrenbinden dranlässt oder abmacht… (es nahm kein Ende… das ist echt eine Wissenschaft für sich)

Welche Zigarrenformate es gibt, wie die Deckblätter unterschieden werden, Länge, Größe, Farbe, Form… (auch das nahm kein Ende)

Dazu sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen: Rauchen gefährdet Ihre Gesundheit!

(Ich selbst bin ja Nichtraucher…)

 **Bilder und Links sind - wie immer - bei Ao3 zu finden.**

 **Das hier wird übrigens die letzte Geschichte sein, die ich hier hochlade. Zukünftig werde ich nur noch meinen Account auf Ao3 benutzen.**


End file.
